


The Troubles in Life Are Not Worth Sayin'

by tiniestmite



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [15]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, caretaker tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/pseuds/tiniestmite
Summary: In addition to his painfully sore throat, his head will not stop pounding. And while he hasn’t had a chance to slip in the bathroom to take his temperature, he’s sure that he wouldn’t like what the thermometer would have to say.All symptoms that he tries his best to hide from TK, not wanting to ruin one of their rare days where they both have off. When TK calls him out on how raspy his voice is, Carlos just replies that he must have yelled too much on his shift yesterday. Thankfully, TK seems to accept that answer. But as the day progresses he knows TK is only getting more skeptical.~A Carlos sickfic for day 1 of Carlos week
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984406
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	The Troubles in Life Are Not Worth Sayin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of Carlos Reyes week ("I love you, but stop talking" + fluff)
> 
> Also written for the "tonsilitis" square on my bthb (bc the Carlos week prompt lined up so perfectly..)
> 
> Beta'd by Max and Jillian... and i'm too lazy to link them. If you read my fics, you probably know who they are by now.

Kicking off his shoes as he walks through the door, Carlos groans. Usually his morning runs are therapeutic, a way for him to relieve all the stress he accumulates on the job and in his life. 

But when he woke up today not feeling well, instead of the usual relief he felt after taking a run around the block, he somehow found himself feeling worse.

When he goes to take a nice drink from his water bottle, Carlos soon realizes that he can’t swallow without feeling like there are knives lining up and down his throat. Sure he may have noticed yesterday that his throat was getting a little sore. But this is pain worse than any other sore throat he’s ever experienced.

In addition to his painfully sore throat, his head will not stop pounding. And while he hasn’t had a chance to slip in the bathroom to take his temperature, he’s sure that he wouldn’t like what the thermometer would have to say.

All symptoms that he tries his best to hide from TK, not wanting to ruin one of their rare days where they both have off. When TK calls him out on how raspy his voice is, Carlos just replies that he must have yelled too much on his shift yesterday. Thankfully, TK seems to accept that answer. But as the day progresses he knows TK is only getting more skeptical. 

By the time noon rolls around, Carlos isn’t sure how he has made it this long without breaking down in tears. The pain in his throat is only getting worse each time he swallows. But he puts on a smile and tries his best to eat the ham and cheese sandwich TK prepared for them for lunch. 

As much as Carlos wanted to skip the meal, he had already passed up on breakfast and he knew that opting out of lunch too would raise one too many red flags. 

But with each bite, Carlos finds it harder not to cry as the sharp pains travel down his throat with each swallow. He only gets a few bites in before he gives up and pushes the plate away.

“Alright, what’s going on?” TK asks, clearly not about to let Carlos’ odd behavior slide anymore. And at this point, Carlos doesn’t have the energy to hide it anymore anyway.

“I feel like shit, TK. That’s what’s going on.”

“Yeah, that much is clear. I could tell from the moment you woke up,” TK says sympathetically, though Carlos can pick up on the hint of sarcasm and has to refrain from rolling his eyes.  _ Of course TK knew.  _ “What’s wrong, exactly?”

“My throat feels like it’s on fire, my head hurts, pretty sure I’m running a fever,” he lists off the symptoms. “It’s mostly just my throat though. Every time I swallow it’s just pain. Even talking now is starting to make it worse, which I didn’t think was possible”

TK nods. “Could be tonsillitis or strep, Carlos.”

“You think so?” Carlos tries to hold back his surprise, but it wasn’t even something he considered. Though it does make sense. 

“Can I look at your throat?”

“Do you know what you're looking for?”

“I mean I’m no doctor but I could at least tell you if it looks normal or not.”

Carlos shrugs and TK takes that as a yes. He grabs his phone off of the counter and turns on the flashlight before aiming it at Carlos. “Open up.”

He obliges, opening his mouth up wide and trying not to feel too uncomfortable as TK gets so close to him that Carlos is sure he can smell his breath and shines the light down his throat. 

TK’s face scrunches as he switches off the flashlight before turning back to Carlos. “Looks like tonsillitis to me. But we should probably get you to the doctors just to be safe.”

Carlos suppresses a groan, knowing that the sound would only increase the pain in his throat. “Is that really necessary, TK? If that’s what you think it is then I trust your diagnosis.”

“I don’t know, Carlos.”

“You’re overreacting. It’s not really that bad,” he says, fully aware that it’s a lie. But he would rather calm his boyfriend’s racing thoughts than admit, for the second time that day, that something was actually wrong and worthy of concern.

Though the tears welling in his eyes from all the talking he’s done tell a different story. 

“You’re in pain,” TK notes. “And arguing with me isn’t doing your throat any favors.”

“Yeah, but -”

“Hey, I love you, but stop talking,” TK cuts him off with a worried but genuine smile.

Carlos just looks at him with pleading eyes. While he knows going to the doctor would be the smart option, he also would rather not leave the house feeling so terrible. The only thing he wants is to crawl back into bed and sleep until this awful pain passes.

“Okay, fine,” TK sighs in defeat. “Tonsillitis can be treated at home. But you have to listen to me and if it gets any worse, I am making a doctor’s appointment. No ifs, ands, or buts. Agreed?”

Carlos nods with a relieved smile. That was something he could definitely get on board with. Though he’s not really sure the pain could get any worse than what he’s feeling right now, so if it did, a trip to the doctors would most likely be a good call.

“Good. Now, why don’t you go back to bed?”

“Only if you come too,” he says, earning a stern look from TK for talking. He shuts his mouth and pouts, grabbing at TK’s hands until the other man rolls his eyes and sighs. 

“Fine, but you have to rest.”

Carlos smiles proudly and grabs TKs hand, leading to the bedroom. They settle on the bed, Carlos cocooning himself in the blankets and relaxing when he feels TK snuggle up next to him. They stay like that for a while, with hushed breaths as the only sound between them. He tries his best to stay awake, wanting to soak up every moment of TK’s embrace. However, he soon finds himself struggling to keep his eyes open, no matter how much he fights it. 

“You should sleep,” TK mummers into Carlos’ neck, clearly sensing the losing battle Carlos was fighting.

“Mmmm, as long as you’ll still be here when I wake up.”

“Of course,” TK says, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Now sleep.”

Carlos nods, finally giving in to his drooping eyelids and letting sleep overtake him within seconds.

When he opens them again, he finds the bed next to him empty.

_ Liar. _

Hearing movement out in the kitchen, he pushes the covers off his body and sets out to investigate. He soon spots TK, moving around the space and putting groceries away. 

“You’re up,” TK notes. “I guess you caught me. Sorry, I was about to come back in but I wanted to put this stuff away first.”

“Where did you go?”

“I snuck out to the store while you were asleep and got you some medicine,” TK says, holding up the bottle of liquid pain reliever. “I figured this would be easier on your throat instead of trying to swallow pills.”

Carlos smiles at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness. “Yeah, probably.”

“Oh, and,” TK reaches into the freezer before pulling out a tub of ice cream, “I also got this. A little treat for your throat.”

The thought of cold ice cream running down his still painfully sore throat nearly has Carlos drooling. “That sounds amazing.”

“You want some right now?”

“Yes, please.”

TK smiles, taking out a bowl and spoon as Carlos takes a seat at the counter. While TK is scooping out the cold treat, Carlos notices the flavor. “Butterscotch? How did you know that’s my favorite?”

“I may or may not have texted Michelle to find out,” TK smiles coyly, pushing the bowl of ice cream in Carlos’ direction.

Carlos chuckles lightly and grabs the bowl. The first spoonful of ice cream brings immediate relief. The cold traveling down the back of his throat acts to soothe the persistent ache he’s felt all day. “This really hits the spot. Thank you.”

TK smiles. “You’re welcome. Though your throat will thank you even more if you stop talking as much.”

“If I can’t talk, how am I supposed to tell you how much I love you,” Carlos smirks. Of course he knows TK is right, talking this much is putting a real strain on his throat. But he enjoys seeing the twinkle in TK’s eyes as he processes Carlos’ comeback.

“You don’t have to tell me because I already know,” TK smirks and leans over to place a soft kiss on Carlos’ lips.

Carlos just shakes his head, before returning back to his ice cream and wondering how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Carlos week and happy premiere day! Is it iconic that Carlos week is the same week? Idk Jillian and I picked out this week randomly back in October so you tell us. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment!
> 
> And check me out on tumblr - officereyes.tumblr.com (too lazy for links today)


End file.
